Evolution
by Sobakasu
Summary: AU:THe Earth's Sphere Alliance, has a "specials unit:GUNDAM" run by Treize Khushrenda. This specials unit houses 6 of the most powerful weapons mankind has seen. It houses "Khushrenada's Devils", mutants honed and trained for the mission impossibles. Zech
1. Prologue

**Title: **Evolution  
**Author: **Sobakasu  
**Rating:** PG-PG13 (depends on where I go)  
**Warnings: **YAOI 1x2, 3x4, 5xOC, SxAbdul, 13x6, 11xOC.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Gundam pilots, the plot of the series or anything that has the word "Gundam in )it" shakes fist at Bandai BLARRRGG. I do own Rob and Haylie though! If you want to borrow them and have your evil way with them please email me or IM me (email: IM: animepooka13)  
**Musing: ** This is yet another production of the Onigiri that could studio. grins AKA me. Evolution came out of my obsession with X-men. (Who ISN'T in love with the whole "super mutant powers" thing?) While I DO work on this story (contrary to popular belief) I have about 6 other fics up my sleeve (check my profile and pity me!) So I may only update once a week bows gomen.  
Like any other author, I like to hear what my readers think does this scene suck? Do I just need to scrap this project? Is it going well? What's wrong with it? What's good with it? **PLEASE REVIEW**. I'm really trying to improve my writing but I need to see what the general public thinks.  
**Thanks: **to my splendiferous beta reader (who you ,as readers, should appreciate TRUST ME), and to my Random Chaos chickies for telling me this is a decent story line and not killing me for not giving them the written idea for a week.

**Prologue**

Evolution: Humans have always believed that their species has reached the epitome of it. Continuously believing that they are **the** alpha male/female of this universe, casting off the idea that beings, superior to them, were hidden amongst them. This was myth, they'd say. After all how could they remain with their vanity and self-praise if there was something better than them?

Then humans went to space creating colonies and opening a new chance for evolution to create something even better than them. And when finally humans were met with the mere tracings of these super beings they cast them off, hid them from the general public. This feat of evolution ended up only as a dirty government secret.

These super beings, called newtypes, were cast into a created bureau "the specials:GUNDAMS" headed by Treize Khushrenada. Through out the world only 6 "newtypes" were found and cast into the controlled environment of the specials unit. Heero Yuy from Japanese cluster L1, Duo Maxwell from American cluster L2, Trowa Barton from Spanish cluster L3, Quatre Winner from Arabian cluster L4, Chang Wufei from Chinese cluster L5, and Haylie Lowe from International cluster L6, as children these newtypes were trained, bent and created into super soldiers. After all, a government isn't truly a government until they use their secrets to their advantages.

At least they believed it was to their advantage….until now

TBC...

Please Review!


	2. Khushrenada's Devils

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Gundam pilots, the plot of the series or anything that has the word "Gundam in) it" shakes fist at Bandai BLARRRGG. I do own Rob and Haylie though! If you want to borrow them and have your evil way with them please email me or IM me (email: IM: animepooka13)

**Chapter 1: Khushrenada's Devils**

Agent Zechs Merquise had never expected that in his career for the earth sphere government he'd ever be assigned to the famed "specials". Yet there he was standing in front of a dreary looking warehouse just outside of New York city at 10 pm with a duffel bag in hand and a piece of paper his superior had handed him. His objective as simple, follow Treize Khushrenada's orders.

The "specials unit: GUNDAM" was known only to high ranked agents, such as himself and was a source of awe. The fact that in every mission special's pets, the newtypes, would return with 100 success and then some was often said with much praise. Treize Khushrenada and his success was infamous, though the younger agents, but the elders of government weren't as thrilled with "Khushrenada's Devils" as the called them.

"Treize Khushrenada is a very eccentric and convincing man, do not let him fool you" his superior had warned him before his departure.

"Here goes nothing" Zech sighed and opened the warehouse's side door. Not seeing anything as he walked into the middle of the bare warehouse. Zechs suspected a fluke and turned to the door. Only to find the door was their no longer. A tapping of footsteps and at the opposite end of the warehouse, Zechs made out in the darkness, a uniformed man approached. "Hello?" Zechs held out the paper his superior gave him. "I'm agent Zechs Merquise, HQ sent me!"

"Welcome to specials Mr. Merquise took you long enough" the man said his voice eerie. He turned and walked back into the shadows. "Follow Me"

Zech hurried and reached the man. He was middle aged and seemed to have a lax on his face. Placing a hand on the wall of the warehouse a door was opened. He and Zechs stepped into a metal walled room. With a data pad at the opposite end, the man pushed in the necessary code and a blank screen emerged. He turned to Zechs.

"Look at the screen" the man said monotonously as though bored with this high tech procedure. With a sudden flash Zechs watched as his file poured out before him on the screen and an automate voice echoed through the room.

"Welcome to specials Agent Merquise" and with that the room began to descend.

When Zech exited the room/elevator he was met with a traditionally furnished secretary's office with two doors, one to his left and one to his right. A woman with cascading chocolate brown hair greeted.

"Mr. Khushrenada, will see you in a second, he's in a meeting right now." She said smoothly before turning to some files on her desk, she looked slightly flustered.

"Who was it now? Une" the man who had escorted Zechs asked casually leaning against the wall opposite the secretary's.

"Oh Rob, They all broke out, again and while on their "adventure" someone bothered Haylie." The secretary sighed. "He's with Heero right now; apparently something happened on the mission before this incident that didn't make Treize a happy camper"

"It seems I was away for far too long." Rob replied wistfully, and then there was silence.

slam the door to his left flew open and a stoic teen left, his stride radiating his anger but his eyes showing none. He exited Treize's office and with a pulled of the door to his right, he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared

Zechs blinked had he just witnessed a newtype?

"Mr. Khushrenada will see you now" the secretary said blushing with embarrassment.

Zechs walked into a classic looking office and was met with a ginger haired man behind a large mahogany desk. Treize Khushrenada looked slightly ruffled and was quick to calm himself as Zechs walked in. Zechs was never given details about Treize Khushrenada and now seeing the man in flesh Zechs was surprised that the man looked only 5 years older than Zech's own 25 years.

"I Apologize for Heero's outburst" Treize said smiling kindly at Zechs. "Please sit"

Zechs sat in a comfortable chair in front of the desk.

"I've asked for you to be brought here to watch the newtypes." Treize said cutting to the chase. "Their no longer children I fear and I alone cannot follow them around to keep them from trouble." Treize rubbed his temples. "They're like every normal teenager. Except their rebellion is 100 times increased I fear Rob and Abdul cannot deal with all six of them"

"Sir…." Zechs said slowly and considered his next words. "Are you telling me to be a babysitter?"

"If you wish to put it that way you may… I personally like to put it as watching soldiers and making sure they stay alive," Treize replied affection touching his voice at his next statement. "They're not what you think, they're just victims of circumstance… keep that in mind when you meet them Rob will introduce you to everyone" Treize waved his hand motioning for Zechs to leave. He met Rob outside and Rob smiled at him.

"I guess I'll be your tour guide" Rob reached in his pocket for something that resembled a palm pilot in his hand. "Dinner tonight Une?" he asked opening the opposite door.

"11?" she asked, Rob nodded "Chinese?" she asked again her eyes teasing as she twirled a strand of dark brown hair.

"As you wish my lady" Rob smirked before dragging Zechs down a hallway that lead to a study. The study was two stories and one could see up to the second floor. Books lined the walls and furniture was scattered. There were three doors, one against each wall excluding where Zechs entered.

"So as you already know there's six of 'em" Rob said pressing a button on the device and nodding to himself before looking at Zechs with an almost cruel smirk. "Ready to meet Khushrenada's devils?" Zechs was lead to the door to his left; the oak door had a metal tablet labeling it. It read "training facilities"

Zech was met with a room that held a small rectangular pool with a diving board at its deep end and through a window he saw a weight room at the opposite end of where he came from.

Two boys were at the deep end of the pool, one preparing to dive and the other watching with his feet in the water, eating a grilled cheese while idly scratching a lion cub behind the ears. The diver preformed a back flip, double twist perfectly. The sitting boy finished his food and applauded. He waved for Rob to come over. He had pale blonde hair as well as pale skin, but his eyes shone a bright and vivid turquoise and he smiled kindly at Zechs before embracing Rob.

"How was vacation Rob?" the boy asked as the diver exited the pool. The diver was a brunette whose bangs seem to cover one of his emerald green eyes he looked as though he was about to shake off the excess water on him when the blonde interrupted. "Use a towel, you'll get Rob and Zechs wet" and as if understanding what the blonde said a towel floated in midair to the brunette.

"My apologies" the brunette smirked patting himself dry before shaking Rob's hand.

"My vacation was uneventful" Rob replied. "I'm glad to be back and allow me to introduce you to—"

"Zech Merquise" Quatre cut in and nodded politely to Zech. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, sole newtype of Arabian Cluster L4"

Zech did not know what to say. How did this boy know his name? Had they met before?

"You must forgive Quatre for his forwardness, he doesn't do it on purpose" Rob smirked

The brunette chuckled "my name is Trowa Barton; I'm from L3 Spanish Cluster"

"Zech is here to work with Abdul and I to make sure you kids don't get into more trouble than you already do."

"I do not get into trouble" Quatre pouted

"Sure…" Rob laughed out loud. "Act like your hobby isn't making your tutors squirm"

Quatre giggled picking up the lion cub gingerly. "You believe what you wish, but I assure you I am no worse than Duo"

"Well kiddos, I've gotta introduce him to everyone else" Rob said.

Trowa nodded, wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist and began leading the blonde away.

"Bye Rob! Pleasure to have met you Zech!" Quatre said cheerfully over his shoulder.

Zechs blinked before turning to Rob.

"Did I just get introduced to newtypes and not even open my mouth?" Zechs asked and Rob chuckled.

Rob lead Zechs out of the training facility toward the next door the tablet on the door read Dormitory. On the other side of the door was a wide hallway that had three doors to his right, three to his left and one directly in front of him.

The second door to the right was slid open and a brunette with braided hair was dancing around the hallway an mp3 player held in his hand.

"_I'm bouncing off the wall again! Ohohoh!_

_I'm acting like a fool again ohohoh!_

_Threw away my reputation!_

_I more hit for the radio—"_he sang

The boy looked up and his purple orbs widening in shock before a maniacal gleam reached his eyes. He turned off his music.

"Ohhhhh…fresh meat!" he smirked walking up between Zechs and Rob wrapping an arm around their shoulders before looking at Zechs. "So stranger, you got a name?"

Zech looked at the boy incredulous to his openness. "Z...Zechs Merquise"

"Sexy Zechs" Duo smirked "I'm guessing Mr. K hired you as another babysitter?"

Zechs nodded.

"Kick ass!" Duo cheered jumping in front of Zech and offered a hand. "Duo Maxwell! I run I hide and I never tell a lie, residential stealthy and sexy newtype from L2 American cluster"

Zech smiled at Duo. "Pleasure is mine" he took the offered hand. A slam was heard from the door ahead of them and Duo winced.

"Shall I?" Duo asked. "He just got grounded"

Rob shook his head. "Give Zechs a run through I'll speak with him first" and with that Rob headed to the farthest door.

"So who have you met?" Duo asked clasping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton" Zechs replied still a bit traumatized from THAT experience. How did the blonde know his name?

"AHHH, did kitty kat do the name thing again?" Duo asked and Zechs nodded. Duo let out a peel of laughter. "Oh man, you gotta forgive him, he's a telepath, empath, and telekinetic, it's practically second nature to him. Not to mention he's a show off"

"And Trowa what's HIS ability" Zechs asked curiously, he'd nearly forgotten that these children he was meeting were mutants.

"Tro-chan is an animal tamer and specializes in agility and flexibility" Duo frowned at his sentence before shaking his head. "Scratch that!" Duo's eyebrows knitted in though for only a second before snapping his fingers and nodding almost to himself. "Tro-chan is like a multi-animal animagus from Harry potter and is a hell of a good gymnast" Duo grinned. "THAT'S more my style"

Zechs chuckled. He could see himself enjoying Duo's energetic personality very quickly, maybe that was his gift?

"And yourself?" Zech asked. Duo gave him an evil grin.

"Now you see me" Duo snapped his fingers "Now you don't" and how true that was. Duo was no where to be seen. "THAT is why I specialize in stealth baby!" he heard Duo's over excited voice to his left. "Not to mention that my thought process and physical abilities are put on super speed." Zechs kept on looking around not finding Duo anywhere. He felt a push from behind and a giggle. "You won't catch me"

"So you become invisible?" Zechs asked.

"Damn Straight" Duo appeared in confirmation.

Zechs was about to ask more about the others when another slam interrupted. Duo sighed.

"Rob might as well give up" the boy sighed and motioned for Zechs to follow him towards the far door Rob had disappeared minutes before. "Hee-chan's in a bad mood" Duo opened a door that lead to a metal walled room. Directly in front was a door that resembled a safe. "Heero has super duper uber strength, He heals super fast has SLIGHT telekinesis and flies" Duo taped a code into the data pad next to the door and cranked the huge turning device opening the safe-like door that once open, proved to be about 3 inches of thick metal.

"Flies?" Zechs blinked.

"Yuppers! As in spreading his pretty wings and flying" Duo said flapping his hands to imitate wings flying. Inside the room looked like your average 18 year old's room. Rob stood next to a door to the far left of the room banging against the wooden door.

"HEERO YUY if you don't open this door RIGTH NOW I'll have to get it torn down!" Rob yelled furiously his face steadily turning red.

"Hold this" Duo handed Zech his MP3 player before tapping Robs shoulder. "My turn" he knocked on the door. "Hee-chan?" Duo's voice almost whispered as his hand caressed the door. "Hee-chan, open the door please?" There was a long pause and Duo was about to say something else when there as an audible click of the lock. Duo slowly opened the door grabbing a towel just outside it before entering. The room on the other side was a white room with only what used to be a punching bag. The boy he saw exiting Treize's office was seated on the floor his knees propped and hands dripping with blood draped over them. His head raised his anger now in his eyes draining as he saw Duo. "Oh Heero" Duo sighed before wrapping both hands in the towel crouching between Heero's legs and brushing a dark brown bang out of Heero's face. There was a share of whispered words before Duo stood up removing the blood stained towel from the now partially healed knuckles. The braided boy looked around as though inspecting the room and found that the wall housing the door they he had just walked in through held a large dent. Duo looked at Rob slightly agitated.

"I thought he was going to get a stronger punching bag." Duo's attitude seemed to have done a 180 from seconds before, no longer was he looking at the happy-go-lucky boy, but a very unhappy one. Rob shook his head and opened up the device he had. He searched through it and looked slightly shocked. "Hmm?" Duo asked wanting an answer.

"It WAS the stronger punching bag" Rob replied showing Duo a report on the small screen. Duo sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Keeping the lab on their toes much, koi?" Duo asked offering his hand to Heero who still remained on the floor. The brunette said nothing but accepted Duo's hand and the American led Heero towards a futon. The boy's knuckles were now fully healed and one arm was clutching Duo's waist. They shared whispered words again and Heero looked up at Zechs.

"New babysitter?" he said knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the agent.

Zechs nodded. Heero's eyes never left Zechs and he nodded.

"Hurt Duo or Haylie…" Heero said allowing there to be a tense pause before he continued. His grip on Duo a bit tighter almost for reassurance before he continued. "I'll kill you"

"Now Heero" Rob warned. "I expect you to respect him, so does Treize and Abdul"

"Zech's cool, it's gonna be fun" Duo said his mood changing back to his excitable self. "He hasn't met Haylie yet do you want to introduce her to him?" Duo seemed used to Heero's personality and dealt with the stoic teen with ease.

Heero sighed and looked at his feet. "I don't make idle threats" and with that said, he laid down on his futon dragging Duo with him. Duo giggled before curling up besides the Japanese boy. It seems that the boy was tired.

Rob smiled at the scene before ushering Zechs out of the room.

"Kids" Rob said closing the wooden door, leaving the metal one open. He trusted Heero would remain in his room for the time of his punishment and leaned against the wall.

"So you've met Heero Yuy, the "fearless leader" of the specials newtypes."

"He leads them?" Zechs asked. "He seems so unstable"

"Doesn't he?" Rob smirked. "They call him their fearless leader, but if you want my opinion" Rob lowered his voice looking as though a child about to say something naughty. "I think that Quatre's the real leader, strategically speaking, the boys a genius and he was the one who got everyone together in the first place."

"Where are the other two? Who are they?" Zechs asked.

"The next pair is Wufei and Haylie. Fire starter and Spirit charmer respectively"

"Haylie, that's a girl's name" Zechs commented. "I never knew there was a woman in the specials."

"And what a special lady she is" Rob smirked moving to the first door from Heero's room to the right. "But first let's meet Wufei. He knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer and he frowned. He looked down at his device and sighed moving to the next door besides it and knocking the was a slight shuffle heard at the other end before the door was opened and they were greeted by a boy of Chinese decent clad in only a pair of white pj pants with slightly bed ruffled hair.

"Yes?" he asked calmly the opposite of the shuffle they'd heard seconds before.

"Wufei meet Zech Merquise, He'll be working with us from now on." Rob said before turning to Zechs. "This is Chang Wufei"

Wufei bowed to both men. "If Treize has chosen you as a member of the special, you must be honorable enough, I look forward to dealing with you" Wufei smirk at his last words his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I'm assuming Haylie is in there?" Rob asked. "I wanted to introduce him to everyone and she's the last on my list."

"She's sleeping right now" Wufei sighed. "If you want to wake her up it's up to you," Wufei stepped sideways allowing them to enter a dark room with a soft glow from many candles in the far right corner was a large mattress on the floor with a pile of blankets on it. Rob looked at Wufei as if pleading the boy.

"Wake her Wufei, I swear it'll be just a few seconds" Rob said. "She wakes up in a better mood if you do it"

The boy sighed and moved to the bedside and began the laborious process of finding a needle in the haystack digging through blankets before he found a girl, no younger than 17 years of age. Her long dark brown locks splayed across the covers and the boy sighed before caressing a milky white cheek. The girls eyes knitted together displeased with being disturbed and Zechs felt ready to drop this meeting from the pitiful look the girl supplied as her eyes opened.

"I apologize airen but it seems we've got an addition to the staff" Wufei said before stepping away for Haylie to see the visitors. Haylie blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at Zechs. A slim and frail hand lifted from the pile of blankets gracefully and was held out. Zechs took it and shook the hand carefully.

"Haylie Lowe" the girl said groggily.

"Zechs Merquise"

"Welcome back Rob" she smiled.

"Hey baby"

"hn…goodnight" Haylie yawned and turned her back to the men returning to sleep. Wufei ran a hand through his hair before looking at the men. He looked very tired as well.

"Bye, see you tomorrow morning…10?" Rob asked.

"Nice try, 8" Wufei replied crawling into bed with Haylie "We've got testing tomorrow" with that he covered himself and disappeared in the blankets.

"Breakfast at 7 then" Rob looked at his watch and nodded to himself before leaving the room.

"Just enough time to introduce you to Abdul and Sally before my date" Rob winked. Returning back to the study and entering the last of the three doors, labeled LAB.

The door led to another wide hallway with four doors to his left one to his right and one ahead.

"Doors to the left are where we sleep door to the right is to the lab, door ahead is VR training, the garage, and Treize's room." Rob entered the lab; it was a large state of the art lab. A woman with honey colored hair was fussing about in a lab bench. She turned and gave Rob a warm smile.

"So Robby," she grinned at him "Bring me someone new?" She looked at Zechs and whistled. "And what a looker" Rob barked in laughter as Zechs flushed.

"Zechs, meet Sally, our over enthusiastic lab techie and doctor" Rob introduced.

Sally giggled before offering a hand to Zechs. He took it. "Just Kidding Zechs, my husband would murder me if I considered picking you up"

"Picking WHO up dearest?" a tall lanky Arabian entered sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Don't you see?" she grinned. "It's a new chum for you to hang out with; Zechs meet my husband Abdul, fellow agent/babysitter"

"Fun fun, I'm sure he's just ecstatic with his new position." Abdul smirked and shook Zechs' hand.

"Well chickies, I leave you with my charge" Rob said rushing for the door. "Gotta date with Une"

"This is your on month? No shit!" Sally smirked as Rob leveled a glare before disappearing.

"So I'm guessing you might have some questions and you would like to know just where you'll be sleeping and so on" Sally smiled.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that" Zechs bowed.

Sally led him to a door in the far right corner of the lab and entered a kitchenette. She sat down at large table capable of seating 12. She sat down and Abdul joined her. Zechs sat across and Sally crossed her arms.

"So… Shoot"

**TBC**

Please Review! The more reviews I get the happier I am and the happier I am the more eager I am, and the more I work on this.


End file.
